Brainiac
Brainiac was a scientific "Collector" from the planet of Yod-Colu. Originally the main vessel of the Collector of Worlds, resembling Vril Dox, following the reprogramming of the the Collector with the Brainiac AI and the defeat of the Multitude at the hands of Superman, this vessel became free. Taking the name the citizens of Earth and Krypton had called it after Brainwyrm had hacked into Brainiac 1.0, this vessel became Brainiac. Despite being a completely different entity than the original collector, Brainiac was still sometimes referred to as the collector of worlds because he continued his predecessor's stance of collecting items. Eventually, Brainiac began to view himself as no different than Vril Dox, even taking up the name for himself, but despite this, Brainiac was different. Much like Brainiac 1.0 and the Brainiac AI, Brainiac was created and his creation resulted in him being an avatar of the Brainiac God. Biography When the Collector of Worlds destroyed it's consciousness and spred it across vessels, each harbouring a different aspect of the Colony, the body that the Collector had originally used, the one belonging to Vril Dox, became it's main vessel. This vessel was dubbed Brainiac, after Krypton's Brainiac 1.0 internet, a name the citizens of Krypton began calling the Collector. Brainiac was the main vessel used by the Collector of Worlds, creating the "perfect" cyborg form of Zor-El with Brainiac. Much like the Collector, Brainiac was a mass murderer, and though he originally bottled up cities to save them from the Multitude, if the citizens were unable to help him improve his methods, he would bottle up the cities just because he could. When the Terminaut Invasion occured, Brainiac, much like the other vessels, became aware of the Twenty. After Superman used the Brainiac AI to reprogram the Collector through Brainwyrm, Brainiac, much like the other vessels, was now free to his own purposes. Brainiac continued to travel throughout space and collect cities. Being contacted by Captain K'rot, Brainiac became his benefactor and bottled Sh'diki Borough and had his drones attack Jediah Caul. Caul, however, managed to escape and enlargen himself. Brainiac, wishing to avoid confrontation, allowed Caul to leave. However, Caul managed to upload Ilda to the ship to take control of Brainiac and the ship. This had Sh'diki Borough re-enlargened, but an enraged Brainiac, who quickly retook control, ejected Caul out of the ship, and went to find Zor-El. Upon finding Zor-El, he found his "Cyborg Superman" to have turned against him. As a consequence, the two went to battle with each other, with Brainiac emerging victorious and once again placing Zor under his control. Soon after, Brainiac was able to get a neurological link with Lois Lane, letting him slowly possess her and put Smallville under the Brainiac Infection. Brainiac then devised a plan with Xa-Du to place Superman under the Doomsday Virus. He used his link to Lois to take advantage of Superman when the later began to suffer from the virus. Preparing to take advantage of the weakened state of Earth without Superman, Brainiac commanded Zor to take a fleet and go to Earth. Through his possession of Loi, Brainiac allowed her to release the Brainiac Infection on Metropolis. In the Battle of Earth, Brainiac wished to take the collective consciousness of every person on Earth, absorb it and try to recreate the world in his own image. When confronted by Superman, he revealed that he could, with said power, remake the world how the Man of Steel wanted it. After his past life as Vril Dox was exposed, Superman managed to deduce that Brainiac did not really care about bringing back his family as Dox had. Seeing no future for Brainiac, Superman pulled the collector into a black hole with him, although Brainiac was taken from the vast emptiness and brought into the Bleed. Landing on the Blood Moon, Brainiac viewed the Orrery of Worlds as he was placed in a personal collection of the Brainiac God and was soon absorbed into the deity. Powers A power psionicist, Brainiac's firm belief in the observer effect allowed him to enhance his own powers. Able to influence events with his mind and indoctrinate others to his cause, Brainiac's power was vast. Stronger than the Colony of the Collector of Worlds and much stronger than Vril Dox, as a cyborg, Brainiac's enhanced strength was much greater than most aliens. Nonetheless, Brainiac was a mental force whose physical prowess was mostly limited to intimidation. Perhaps, however, Brainiac's true power lay in his massive intelligence, which, when ranked, would be considered at the twelfth level. This level of intelligence allowed Brainiac the power to create vast technological devices and create massive structures and space stations that would take others decades to create in the span of years and oftentimes months. Category:Supervillain Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Aliens